strings of wonder
by mellitalove
Summary: kazune is a famous lead violinist crazy for music but he is cold and reserved,jin is a hardworking dreamer who came to the big city to become a world class violin player. karini is a charming girl who has a beautiful voice and an ear for pitch. himkea is a mysterious girl from england The seeds of their dreams


String of wonder chapter 1

Hello everyone sorry for the late update I've been too busy! But here's a new story first am going to introduce the character and what who they are. Please leave a message after reading this story that will really help me give me support thank you!

Karin Hanazono is a 19 year old is a charming girl who has a beautiful voice and an ear for pitch she loves music, adores kazune and wants to work with him in the Symphony orchestra because of her cousin help Kirika she got her ideal job but later….

Kazune Kujyou is 21 years old a famous violinist who's just returned from an overseas tour he is cold and reserved. His musician mother painstakingly trained him to be a violinist. He laughs at his position and views it as his duty work, and doesn't know why he plays. To him happiness isn't important until… (Destiny is his violin name for it)

Jin Kuga is 24 and is a violinist from the countryside and he tries to make it big in the city he is open and really friendly he joins Symphony Orchestra and allows him to display his bold music style. But he never forgets the short relationship he had with himeka and firmly believes that himeka will one day respect their commitment and retune….

Himeka Kujyou is 22 she is a mysterious girl from France when jin and her first meet they fall in love. Then she left him. One year later she returns and goes to her fiancée…..

Kirio Karasuma- kazune's director

Kirika Karasuma- Karin's cousin work in Symphony orchestra as a Secretary

Those are the main character the others will be introduce later throughout the event

The most important the is that I or you have to imagining the instrumentalist are playing but you know explaining which instrument are going to play can be a little hard but for me to be a lots easier I might say that they are playing instead maybe!

* * *

(Symphony orchestra outside)

(Karin holding heavy box and Kirika are walking together)

"Sorry!"

(Karin drops the box)

"What are you doing?"

"I…"

"Whatever, you don't have to say anything"

(They both start picking the things up that was in the box and head to the dressing room they are many people trying to get ready)

"Secretary Karasuma, the director's looking for you" said one of the assistance.

"All right" said Kirika.

"Don't go wandering around" (giving her a pass) "wait for me"

"Sure"

(Kirika leaves)

(At the main hall a piano piece was playing and Karin starts to heard where the music was playing and goes to the side entrance)

"Ah!"

(The lights started to shimmer and they were checking if they were working and people started trying out the interments and Karin started to watch them)

(Kirika comes in and goes towards Kirio)

"Director the concertmaster still isn't here I've tried to call him but there was no answer" said Kirika

"Then call him again!" said the conductor

Kirika nods and someone walks away.

(Kirika tries to call him again)

(In the hall the orchestra was practicing and Karin was behind the stage listening)

(There was a call on the director's phone)

"Hello?"

"I just called, but he still didn't pick up" said Kirika

"Understood" (Kirio cuts the phone)

(The practice was still going on and then stops)

"What do we do now?" said the conductor

"Forget it. Let's not rehearse let's start when the concertmaster is here"

(Everyone leaves)

(Dressing room)

"Everyone pay attention! There are 20 minutes left" said assistance

(Kirio comes in and starts talking on the phone)

"Listen to me, kazune I've already cancelled the rehearsal I've moved the interview to after the performance even though the audience is already seated, I can still stall a bit longer did you hear that, kazune? Hello? Hello?"

(Phone is cut)

"I'll go to his house, take care of things here"

(Kirika nods and hands him the car keys)

(Suddenly the elevator opens and inside was kazune wearing a black suit holding his white violin case)

(They both sigh in relief)

(He walks towards them and he gives the violin case to Kirio)

"Tell the stage manager the concertmaster is here he should just come straight here" said Kirio

"Yes sir"

(Kirio walks with kazune)

"You haven't slept? To tell you the truth, I hate seeing you like this"

"I didn't sleep, but I had some medicine" said kazune he clicked his fingers and Kirio passed him the papers but suddenly Kirio bumps into Karin.

"I'm sorry" said Karin

"Be careful! How would you compensate for any damage" said kazune

(Karin looked surprised and shocked! Kazune leaves)

"Who are you!? What are you doing here?" said Kirio

"Director! She's my cousin" said Kirika

"Oh..." (He leaves)

"Didn't I tell you not to go wandering around? Come with me!"

(Kirika starts dragging Karin and Karin starts looking where kazune went)

(The concert starting and the players started to get in there sits)

(The flute and the double bass started to play that's when Karin and Kirika go where the audiences sits are)

"Sit over here and take the pass off… give it to me..."

(Karin goes to her sit)

(The audiences start clapping and Kazune appears with his violin as he walked at the middle of the stage where he stood next to the conductor's podium he stood there with the conductor and shakes his hand and they both face the crowd and both bow. Kazune place's the violin on his left shoulder and gives a signal to the flute player with that he starts playing the violin just practicing it and the conductor waves his stick and everyone starts playing the Sibelius violin concerto in D minor op. 47 third movement as kazune starts playing all of the audiences just listened to him he does another piece and suddenly for his final one there was a **snap**! From the string he stopped playing)

(Karin looked at him worriedly)

(As the music was still going on he waited until it was his solo piece he starts to play his violin very perfectly and at last the violins play together kazune and the players stop… and the crowd applause and start to cheer. All of the orchestra stood up and kazune bowed first and then the conductor did)

(After the concert kazune was in his dressing room closing his violin case and hand it with Kirio and leaves as he opened the door the conductor was there)

"Concertmaster you nearly scared me to death today you broke a string during your performance you were really calm"

(Kazune ignores him and talk to Kirio)

"Once destiny has been taken care of, send her to my house"

(He started to leave and faced the conductor)

"Who said that the last part needed to be played on the E string? Can't you even distinguish between a broken string and a performance? Ha"

(Kazune leaves)

"He broke it on purpose don't take it too hard" said Kirio

(Kirio leaves)

(Jin in the train)

"Ah finally I finished my work… ah!"

(He saws kazune concert performance picture)

"Todays the last performance I missed it…"

(Kirio in the car and with his hands he had kazune's violin and goes to kazune house and inside it was really dark)

"Kazune!"

"Kazune!...I brought destiny back"

(He places the violin on the table and puts the lights on and starts searching for kazune)

(After a few days, Karin at a job interview and she started to listen the song that they put on she started to listen very carefully and the conductor stops the music)

"You must be Karin Hanazono"

(Karin nods)

"It's a very romantic name your name means The Flower Bell of the Flower Garden am I right?"

"Yes"

"Come on. Tell us, what song is this?"

"This is Kreisler's Liebesleid"

"Ohh!... Kirika you taught her well let's try another one"

(He plays another piece and Karin listens again and he stops)

"What about this one? Miss Flower bell"

"This is also Kreisler's Liebesleid"

"I know what about it?"

"…"

"Eh don't play these kinds of tricks on this girl" said Kirio

"this is also Kreisler's Liebesleid, (kazune appears and stands there listening at the front of the door)but this is the version that Mr kazune kujyou released 2 years ago that year, was also when the original director was him but because of his poor health, he had to allow- I mean, he hired you, Mr Kirio , as director"

(Kazune enters)

"Kazune" said Kirio

(Everyone faces him and he walks towards Karin with his arms crossed)

"Why are you here? Weren't you practicing violin?...you can pick out the sound of my violin?" said kazune

"Uh!"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Do you really want this job?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"There's no reason I just really like classical music, so I want to work here I've listened to almost all of you performances! I've bought each of your albums! If someone like me can't work here, I really don't know who would be appropriate"

"Why?"

"Please stop always asking me why!"

"Kazune, we can take care of thing here you can leave" said kiro

(Kazune started to smile he faced Karin and pointed at her)

"Good this job is yours please don't forget the things you said today"

(He faced everyone)

"Furthermore, please try to refrain from we're a classical orchestra, not some kind of performing arts school"

(Kazune started to leave and stops)

"Oh, right letting him take charge of something else wasn't because of my poor health"

(He turned around and faced Karin)

"It was because I'm too lazy to take care of that kind of thing"

(Kazune leave and everyone is uncomfortable and Karin looks at Kirika and she nods with a smile)

* * *

Thank you for reading my story sorry for the late update but I really had to think really hard about this sorry and I had to make sure that this time I didn't have spelling mistakes! Also please leave a comment after the story, writer anything you want please that will really help me also if you want you can give me ideas as well! From mellitalove I don't own the characters but I own the story thanks fighting hehehehe! No bad comment!


End file.
